Mi destino la doña
by Milena0890
Summary: Historia basada en la exitosa teleserie de la cadena Telemundo, La doña. todos los derechos se los otorgan a la cadena de Telemundo, La vida de Altagracia y Saul y otros caracteres después del final televisivo. Todo vuelve a empezar para Saul y Altagracia, años después, cuando sus vidas ya tienen otro rumbo pero con una oportunidad, volverse a Amar. Un final distinto.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO UNO**

 **Cada uno saldo sus cuentas, siguiendo con sus caminos, algunos pusieron mares entre ellos, otros dejaron que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas haciendo que cada uno de sus habitantes giren con ella, y a veces todo vuelve a empezar.**

\- Saúl? Saúl! hijooo dónde estás?

 **Volvió a latir su corazón, cuando le vio de pie contemplando una mariposa junto a una pequeña pelinegra de tez clara.**

\- Aquí estas, pequeño travieso **\- pasaba su mano por su mejilla, mirándole fijamente- te he dicho que no te alejes de mi, sin decirme.**

\- Lo siento - **respondió el pequeño mirándole con las esmeraldas de sus ojos** \- mami, te quiero.

\- y yo a ti, mi amor **\- sus bracitos no tan largos aun por su corta edad, se estiraron hacia ella, hasta rodear su cintura apoyando su cabeza en su vientre-** veo que has hecho una amiguita, y tú quién eres?

\- Yo soy Gracia! - **Respondió la niña con prontitud, un poco más pequeña en edad que su hijo pero por su mirada color azabache, podía ver el mismo espíritu guerrero de su pequeño** \- tengo 5 años.

\- Ya veo que eres una niña grande, y hablas muy bien español.

\- Soy Mexicana - **Se apresuró a decir la pequeña con mucho orgullo** \- Nací en los Estados unidos, pero mi papa es mexicano y eso me hace Mexicana.

\- claro que si, y por lo que veo hablaras dos idiomas también, eso es muy bueno.

\- No, Sra, hablo tres - **nuevamente le corrigió sin timidez y con mucha fluidez** \- mi abuela es de Francia.

\- Tu abuela? y donde esta ella? te está acompañado?

 **La niña hizo una pequeña declinación con la cabeza y señalo en la dirección opuesta a un hombre que de espalda observaba las flores más azules del jardín de Keukehnof. Fue Indescriptible lo que sintió, una ambrosia de recuerdos que le invadieron tan extrañamente con solo verle. Su pequeño se retiró finalmente de su cuerpo para contemplar las flores con su amiga justo en el momento en que aquel hombre le volteo a ver. Altagracia trago en seco, mientras Saúl le miraba fijamente.**

 **Ocho largos años habían pasado desde aquella despedida, y allí, en aquel lugar remoto de Holanda, estaban frente a frente. Inexplicable eran los sentimientos de ambos. Saúl, a quien la respiración se le agitaba nuevamente solo con verle en la distancia, recordando en sus memorias el olor de su cabello, de su piel, la belleza de su cuerpo que no le había dejado a pesar de los años. Recorriendo con su mirada el vestido color marfil solo de hombros de descubiertos y hasta cuatro dedos por encima de sus rodillas, pudo reparar en su pequeña cintura, en las caderas que tantas veces le sedujeron y las largas piernas que le encantaba recorrer con besos. Tal parece que Altagracia hacia lo mismo, su mirada fue desde la piel del cuello descubierta por la chaqueta pasando por su pecho hasta el inicio de su cinturón, donde Se detuvo y busco su mirada.**

 **El tiempo se detuvo para los dos y sus cuerpos se atrajeron como imanes buscando chocar, hasta dejarlos a dos centímetros de distancia, sintiendo sus respiraciones, el roce de su piel por la cercanía, el latir de dos corazones separados por lo que pareció una eternidad. Saúl no pudo resistirse a recorrer su cuello expuesto con sus labios, ni a pasar sus manos por su cintura. Altagracia le correspondió acercándole su cuerpo sin dejar espacio entre los dos, hundiendo las manos en sus cabellos con cada roce de los labios de el en su cuello.**

\- Mmm...Saull.. Saaul..

 **De repente con un golpe a su pecho, se separó de el con la respiración aun agitada y los ojos quemándole la mirada. Volteo a ver su hija quien concentradamente observaba junto a un jovencito, un par de mariposas volar por sobre las flores. Tomo al pequeño por una mano y lo separo de su hija.**

\- Mama.. que hace? - **le vio en sus ojos, un hijo. Su hijo. El que tantas veces deseo pedirle cuando hablaban de la familia. Estaba allí con su mirada frente a la de el** \- no me quiero ir...tu lo prometiste.

 **Gracia se volvió a él, Salto a sus brazos y le abrazo del cuello, mientras Altagracia le explicaba a su hijo que había promesas que no siempre se podían cumplir, aunque se deseara profundamente. Entonces se marcho. Saúl les vio alejarse mientras el corazón se le encogía y su mente le formulaba muchas preguntas.**

\- papiii ¿ ya no veremos más a Saúl? ¿ ni a la señora bonita?

\- como has dicho mija?

\- que si ya no podre ver a mi amiguito Saúl, nunca más.

 **Todas sus preguntas hicieron conexión en una respuesta. El niño que indiscutiblemente le recordaba a si mismo, a las fotos que su mama tanto atesoraba en los stand de su apartamento. sería posible?**

-No, Gracia, La amistad es muy importante Gracia, por eso no hay que perderla cuando se encuentra.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS**

Aquella tarde tanto Gracia como el mismo, buscaron durante Horas la camioneta de Altagracia y Saúl sin ningún éxito. Altagracia debió imaginar que el intentaría seguirle, por lo que fue muy astuta al manejar, le perdieron el rastro al llegar a un lavadero de autos, pero Altagracia estaba viva y Saúl determinado a encontrarle.

Así pasaron sus días, semanas, en las que recibía constantes llamadas de su madre solicitándole que regresara a su país, reprochándole que le alejase de su única nieta sin una explicación, incluso recibió por primera vez la desaprobación de la abuela materna de su hija, por someterle a un cambio tan abrupto de cultura a tan corta edad. Como decirles que él no se podía ir, no sin ella, sin saber de sus labios la verdad que sospechaba.

Gracia, a diferencia de otros niños de su edad, Gracia no hacia preguntas, ni se quejaba de querer volver a México, se limitaba al ir y venir del día, a recibir las clases de holandés que le daban los vecinos del edificio donde ya se habían instalado después de un mes en el país. Gracia pasaba su tiempo leyendo los muchos cuentos que traía de la biblioteca pública, lo que generaba paz a Saul y le permitía concentrar su atención en localizar a Altagracia.

Finalmente después de dos meses, uno de sus contactos le indico haberle visto en una zona residencial de la ciudad, después en un centro comercial cercano a la primera pista hasta que así logro triangular su locación, llegando a ella.

Era una noche de fiesta en la casa de los Leenards cuando Saúl le encontró. Había luces, música y mucha comida. La casa era realmente una belleza, tenía su toque por todas partes, colores pasteles y plata como a ella le gustaba, mucha cristalería y elegancia, no había duda que era la doña de aquel lugar que bien podría llamarse mansión. Saúl llego infiltrado entre el staff de cathering, camuflándose posteriormente entre el servicio y mientras todos disfrutaban de la gran fiesta en la primera planta el buscaba en el resto de las dos plantas a la gran ausente de la noche, Fiore Leenards.

La Familia Leenards, por lo que pudo extraer de su investigación, estaba compuesta por siete miembros. Karl Leenards, un empresario reconocido, dueño de una cadena prestigiosa de hoteles, viudo de su primer matrimonio, del cual había tenido tres hijos. Karl Jr, de 21 años, Cornellia Leenards de 18 años y Augustine Leenards de 17 años, Cesar Saúl Duarte de 7 años y Roxanne Fiorella, de 4 años, eran producto del matrimonio con Altagracia. Karl Jr destacaba como estudiante en la facultad de medicina para el área cirugías plásticas. Joven alto de contextura delgada, tez extremadamente bronceada, cabellos rubios y ojos cafés. Cornellia Leenards, recién graduada del bachillerato y quien había sido educada en uno de los más prestigiosos internados de Europa, amante del tenis y debía medir alrededor del metro con ochenta cms, rubia como su hermano pero de piel pálida y ojos azules como el padre. El menor de los tres hermanos era Augustine Leenards, quien por elección propia asistía a un internado militar, aficionado al ejercicio y los video juegos, también como todos sus hermanos era una rubio, de ojos y tez clara, contextura delgada como su hermano mayor aunque no gozaba de su misma estatura, quizás el más bajo de todos, luego Roxanne Leenards, una pequeña risueña, de ojos y cabellos chocolate, contextura menuda y piel color avellana. El tono de su madre, de Altagracia y finalmente Cesar Saúl Duarte, un chico inteligente para su edad, amante de las ciencias y la naturaleza, con tono de piel mucho más oscura que el de sus hermanos, morena sin llegar a ser negra, pero con unos ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas y el cabello negro como la más oscuras de las noches. Hijo de madre soltera, conocida como Fiore Altagracia Duarte Rossi, quien por lo que había investigado tras su desaparición en México, se mudó a Europa donde construyo una nueva vida, haciéndose como hija de padre español y madre italiana, dedicada a inversiones diversas y la crianza de Cesar, hasta hacia seis años, cuando se relacionó con Karl.

Mientras recorría los extensos pasillos de aquella mansión, cuidando de no ser captado completamente por las cámaras de vigilancia, se sorprendía más de la mujer que alguna vez había sido suya. Altagracia por lo que se observaba en los retratos familiares colgados a lado y lado de los pasillos, era una madre dedicada a su hijos y su marido, se le veía en diversos eventos de los chicos siempre sonriendo y con poses alentadoras, una mujer conservadora; Lejos de aquella mujer sexi y atrevida en su vestir, que gustaba despertar la mirada de todos los hombres.

Lo supo desde que sintió su olor a azaleas desde las afueras de la habitación, ese olor a flor y aceites que siempre estaba en su piel, inconfundible. Saúl no tuvo que buscarle más, era ella. Altagracia Leía una entretenida historia de dragones a un par de niños inquietos que luchaban por dormir, Saúl se escabullo en la recamara. Vio a Altagracia leer con calma, mientras Cesar Saul y Roxanne bostezaban cada vez con más frecuencia. Saul le observaba desde lo lejos, admirando la belleza en un ceñido vestido color plata de bordados en azulejos que le llegaba justo hasta debajo de sus glúteos, un profundo escote en su espalda y unos guantes de seda blanca. No había que verle de frente para saber que con aquellos cabellos rubios largos, era toda una diosa.

Cuando ya no hubo más ruido que el del libro al cerrarse, Saúl salió de entre las sombras colocándose justo a su espalda.

\- Saul...

Altagracia no tuvo que voltear para reconocerle. Sabía que él estaba allí.

\- La ultima que nos vimos, te escapaste - **le dijo en susurros al oído, para que solo ella le escuchara-** Deja de escapar Altagracia.

Altagracia se tornó hacia él y apoyando sus manos en su pecho le empujo con fuerza dentro del armario. Saúl lograba sentir sus manos temblar, su cuerpo.

\- Saúl que haces?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvía a sentir aquella pasión que quema por dentro, el deseo incontrolable de estar en otra piel, fundirse en otro ser. Saúl no pudo evitar arrinconarle contra la pared, para sentir la suavidad de su piel en sus labios mientras besaba lentamente su cuello, acariciando sus pechos por encima de la tela.

\- Saúl Basta! basta ya. - Se separó de el con brusquedad, alejándolo de sí misma. Se arregló con premura- que haces Aquí? Vete de mi casa, Saúl.

\- No Altagracia, espera... - Saúl le detuvo antes de salir del armario y nuevamente Altagracia sintió como su voluntad se desvanecía - Tenemos que hablar. De nuestro hijo.

\- Nuestro hijo? pero que disparaste estas diciendo... tu y yo nunca tuvimos un hijo.

\- Altagracia, ya deja de mentirme, se perfectamente que tengo un hijo. Cesar es mi hijo.

\- Yo tengo un hijo! Cesar es mi hijo y de nadie más.

\- Ya deja de mentirme, Altagracia. He visto muchas fotos de cuando era niño en el apartamento de mi mama - **Saul le abrazo por la cintura con un brazo mientras que reposaba su rostro en su hombro y con suaves movimiento acariciaba el escote de su espalda** \- Tiene tus ojos...

\- Saúl ya vete...

\- No. Deja de inventar excusas **\- su respiración se agito con el beso lento de Saul en el lobulo de su oreja** \- Yo sé que me amas aun, lo siento en tu cuerpo.

Mientras Saúl le besaba el cuello, Altagracia se perdía en la sensación de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. El calor de sus manos cubriendo su piel encendía su alma de nuevo, hacían que su invierno se transformara en verano. Altagracia sentía en contra de su voluntad a su cuerpo vibrar después de cada caricia y se le olvidaba que había llorado.

\- Yaa.. basta Saul, vete por favor...

Se separó entonces de sus brazos nuevamente y volteo la mirada hacia él.

\- respeta mi decisión...olvida que existo, que me conociste.

-Altagracia...

\- Que quieres Saúl? que estemos juntos otra vez, que vivamos una vida, que te abra mi corazón, eso quieres? - **Saúl le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos nuevamente otra vez el calor desesperante llego a su interior abrigándola como refugio en tempestad** \- Mirad a tu alrededor, eso es imposible. Tengo una familia, hijos, un esposo. Soy lo que quiero ser. Que te pasa Saúl? se te olvida que amabas a mi hija? que me mandaste a investigar, soy una asesina. Respeta mi decisión y vete. No te quiero ver.

\- Fiore... Mama Fiore? - **Le empujo con fuerza detrás de los abrigos y cerro la puerta con rapidez mientras Connie ingresaba a la habitacion** \- aqui estass. Todos te esperan especialmente papa, que ya no sabe qué hacer para disimular su aburrimiento.

\- shhh se acaban de dormir los niños.

\- Vamos, que la fiesta no comienza sin la familia completa, sin ti.

\- Esta bien, chiquita. Ya voy solo dejame abrigar bien a tus hermanos y bajo.

\- ok, no te demores eh.

Saul salió de entre la ropa y le observo atentamente. Altagracia se alteró por su mirada. Era suficiente una mirada suya para que Altagracia perdiera sus defensas.

\- Esto se acabó! Vete Saúl, vuelve a tu hija, a tu vida. No vuelvas nunca mas.

Altagracia se marchó de la habitación dejándole vacío. Saul miro nuevamente a su hijo quien dormía plácidamente abrazando a su hermana, Abandonando entonces la recamara con cuidado.

Durante la trayectoria a la salida de la propiedad, Saúl observo como Altagracia se paseaba con elegancia del brazo de su marido, chocando copas y repartiendo sonrisas. Su Dona, ya no lo era tanto.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO TRES**

 **La decisión más difícil es la decisión de actuar. El resto es solo tenacidad.. A. Eahart...**

 **Saúl sabía que era imposible cambiar el pasado, pero estaba decidido a alterar el futuro, cambiando el rumbo de su destino. Nunca antes considero a Altagracia como el amor, Pero jamás había sentido tanto vacío al separarse de alguien. Mónica siempre le reclamo un fantasma entre los dos y ambos Sabían cuál era su nombre. Aun así, Saúl fue feliz como quiso durante años con Mónica, aunque jamás lo fue inmensamente.**

\- Papi cuando vas a volver? - **Como responder aquella pregunta sin una respuesta. El También extrañaba a su pequeño Jaime. El mejor regalo del amor de Mónica. Jaime tenia casi la edad de Cesar, era un buen chico, aunque a menudo le gustaba romper las reglas. Mónica se quejaba de que le quitaba su paz, pero Saúl sabía que era solo el pequeño guerrero que habitaba en él. Luchaba en contra de las injusticias.**

\- ya va a empezar el Campeonato.

\- Lo se hijo, y recuerda que siempre estoy contigo, pero ahora no puedo volver. Cuando seas grande entenderás que no hay decisión que se tome sin algún sacrificio.

\- Por qué papa?

\- La vida, a veces hijo, te regresa a su principio. Diciendo que tienes una segunda oportunidad para vivirle. Jaime, Pásame a tu mama.

 **Saúl le dijo a Mónica, que definitivamente no volvería, omitiendo el motivo detrás de su estadía en Europa. A veces la mejor manera de querer a otro, es permitiéndole ser feliz. Mónica ya tenía una vida hecha con Eduardo, un compañero de Universidad con el cual había contraído matrimonio hace unos años, un nuevo hijo de cuatro meses de edad, al que había llamado Lázaro, el único padre que tuvo. El matrimonio de Mónica era estable y tenia una carrera profesional en trabajo social. Logro vivir tranquilamente a pesar del recuerdo de Altagracia, que con frecuencia le causaba dolor y nostalgia. Mónica le quería, a la manera que solo ella y su madre comprendían. Saúl fue tan bendecido que aunque su relación sentimental acabo, Mónica le seguía tratando como amigos. Lo mejor para todos era sostener las cosas tal cual estaban.**

 **Altagracia estaba sentada frente al espejo observando a la mujer que en él se reflejaba. Fina, conservadora poco extravagante en los colores de su rostro. Su mirada estaba marcada de recuerdos.**

 **Tenía la sospecha de perder sus noches cuando se volvieran a ver. Sabía que se quemaría entre sus manos. Pondría al Desnudo su corazón. Vulnerable a los recuerdos. Altagracia estaba llena de huellas en su piel resistentes a desaparecer ni con las mas fuertes olas de un mar.**

 **Ya no era la misma. Su vida se movía en función de sus hijos, del esposo más bueno que jamás pensó que existía, con la familia nunca imaginada. Los años habían sido gentiles con ella pero su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas. Algunas buenas, como las dejadas por sus hijos al nacer o crecer, otras no tanto, como su mirada cansada.**

 **Altagracia se observó casi al desnudo en aquel espejo. Identifico las pequeñas impresiones de los dientes de Cesar en sus pezones cuando bebe, la diminuta coloración en la parte baja de su abdomen dejaba por Roxanne al nacer hasta el abultamiento en el brazo debido a la bala recibida en el matrimonio de Mónica.**

"Si hablo, es para que sepas que no puedo olvidarme de ti"... Va a llegar el día en que voy a saberlo todo, y aun así voy a seguir deseándote, porque no puedo estar sin ti"- **Altagracia dejo escapar las lágrimas en sus ojos pensando en lo especial que le hizo sentir Saúl cuando en sus besos le rescataban de tanta frialdad.** \- " Déjame ser la justicia que no tuviste, el amor que pensaste que jamás volverías a sentir".

 **Empezó a ponerse sus ropas permitiéndose llorar lo que no pudo en años siendo la más fuerte ante tanto dolor. Altagracia se entregó a él como nunca lo había hecho y jamás lo consiguió nuevamente. El despertó a la mujer que habitaba en ella. Vivir sin el, significaba caminar sin zapatos, a ratos dolían las pisadas sobre todo cuando había tropiezos, los cuales luego se curaban pero los pies seguían andando desprotegidos.**

\- conmigo no va a haber dolor, conmigo el viento siempre va a ser fresco- **Palabras esfumadas en el tiempo, pensaba Altagracia. Los aires helados, dolores tan profundos que ni el tiempo se los llevaba fue lo que aquel amor le dejo. Hizo Ruinas su corazón** \- Ni tu gente ni la mia van a decidir por nosotros.

 **El corazón le dolía hoy tanto como ayer al volver a cuestionar porque si no le amaba para que besar, tanta tenacidad en derribar sus barreras para que al llegar a ella, se olvidara de su alma entre sus manos.**

 **Estar nuevamente entre sus brazos le hizo desear tocar lo más profundo de sí misma, extrañarle cada segundo en que no estaba, sentía las profundas ganas de perder la lógica, perderse en aquel hombre hasta sentirse mujer en sus manos para finalmente poder apagar esa sed que la consumía día tras día, la sed de la mujer oculta.**

\- Fiore estas lista?- **Karl ingreso a la recamara a buscarle. Altagracia y el tenían la costumbre de compartir el auto a sus respectivos trabajos.**

\- Aimé, estas bien?- **Sonrió ligeramente al escucharle llamarle así. Aime significa amor en la lengua francesa. Karl le recordaba continuamente que ella era su amor aunque no el no fuera el suyo.**

\- Si, porque lo preguntas?

\- No lo sé, tienes algo en la mirada.

-Tonterías, yo siempre estoy bien.- **Le tomo del brazo preguntándole sobre su agenda del dia, mientras se marchaban dando tiempo a sus pensamientos de ponerse en orden.**

 **Saul no pudo dormir pensando en sus palabras "** Te dije que quería formar una familia contigo, te lo dije" **. Palabras que le fueron pronunciadas pero escuchadas a medias. Saul siempre tuvo el pensamiento de que Monica era la indicada para ir más allá de los instintos, pero con el tiempo descubrió el éxito del amor duradero, el amor y la pasión trabajando juntos. Mónica fue el amor pero nunca el deseo. Altagracia, el éxtasis sin amor. Lo que Saul muy tarde comprendió es que ambos sentimientos nacieron a la vez, y no admiten que se valore al uno por sobre el otro, pero con paciencia ambos se atraen hasta fundirse en uno solo. Hoy lamentaba haber ido con prisa, porque el amor real no lleva prisas, es la aceptación con calma de las virtudes y defectos del otro.**

\- Yo abroooo

 **Gracia corrió por el pasillo del departamento hasta la puerta, haciendo movimientos como quien vuela. Había pasado un cuarto de año, desde que Altagracia le corrió de su casa. Su niña era ya toda una dama europea, que hablaba muy bien holandés.**

\- Y usted quién es?

 **Saul se aproximó a la puerta colocándose inmediatamente detrás de su hija al ver dos hombres armados de casi dos metros en el umbral de su puerta.**

\- Gracia ve a jugar a los espías, como tanto te gusta.

 **La niña salio corriendo a esconderse mientras Saul atendía al visitante.**

\- nos conocemos?

\- No.- **replico la voz de un hombre canoso de metro ochenta que apareció de entre los misteriosos hombres** \- Soy Karl Leenards II y vengo a pedirte que seduzcas a mi esposa.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

 **Te amó tanto, que no le importo que tu no la amaras, se calló sus lágrimas por verles feliz a su hija y a ti, nada le alegro más que sus sonrisas... Palabras del esposo de Altagracia, antes de marcharse. Saúl no había dormido en toda la noche, recordando la proposición.**

\- Soy un hombre de pocas palabras Saul, así que seré honesto contigo. Yo se porque estás aquí.

\- Perdóname, pero no se de que hablas.

\- Claro que si sabes, pero si quieres te lo digo. Altagracia Sandoval. Vinisteis por ella- ** _El hombre se desplazó por su departamento sin el menor de los modales, se acomodó sobre el sillón frente al televisor de frente a sus guardaespaldas_** \- pero si te la vas a llevar, será para siempre.

\- No entiendo.

\- Mira Saul, he vivido una vida de excesos, nunca me preocuparon, porque sentía que solo me afectaban a mí, he sido un hombre precavido con el futuro de mis hijos, pero todo cambio cuando conocí a Fiore, hasta que dio a luz a Roxanne. De repente, quise vivir más.

\- No entiendo porque me esta contando todo esto.

\- El diagnostico de mi salud fue terminal, yo pronto me ire de esta vida y no la quiero dejar sola. Yo la amo. Tengo la mejor esposa y madre, a la doña Leenards pero Saul, tú tienes a la mujer.

\- que es lo que me quieres decir?

\- Ella me quiere, pero no me Ama, ni lo hará, su amor es tuyo, Es Mujer de un solo hombre. La admiro por eso. Siempre me dijo que me podría querer pero jamás iba a amarme, con los años entendí que no era por amor, ni frialdad u egoísmo, comprendí que ella, ya había amado suficiente.

\- Oye yo no creo que sea así porque...

\- Lo es. Fiore nunca me ha negado un beso, pero no me lo da por iniciativa propia, no rechaza mis caricias mas no las permite por tiempo prolongado.

\- No quiero saber esto...

\- Fio no me mira a los ojos cuando tenemos sexo y para admirar su belleza desnuda tengo que perturbable el sueño, despierta no me permite verle. sé que disfruta el sexo pero no hace el amor conmigo. Roxanne fue su único regalo hacia a mí, pero sé que tenerle fue su mayor sufrimiento, porque no llevaba tu sangre, su mirada debía ser tuya. Altagracia solo le puede dar cuerpo de su cuerpo, al amor. Ese, eres tú. Yo la entiendo, también tuve un amor así y lo perdí a causa de un accidente.

\- Mira Karl yo...

\- Nunca he conocido otra mujer como ella. Altagracia es como el mar, es placidez e intensidad cuando está en calma pero incontrolable, desbastador e inmenso cuando se perturba. Fiore cuida de mi imagen, la de mis hijos, cela mis negocios mientras se ocupa de los suyos, se viste para agradarme y mis hijos son suyos, le amo por todo eso. Me duele la mujer detrás de la madre y esposa. Fiore, no le deja salir. Ella me dio la vida que yo deseaba por completa, yo le devolví lo mismo pero a medias, quiero irme en paz sabiendo que todo lo que ame se queda completo.

\- Karl...

\- Déjame terminar. Esto, como hombre no es fácil. Una vez le escuche con copa en mano decirle a su reflejo, que está muerta en vida. Su vida es un coma, Saul. Quiero que la seduzcas, hazla sentir viva, que en tu cuerpo descubra el suyo, dale ganas de sonreír desenfrenadamente, revive a la mujer que ha estado dormida por años, para que al irme, yo no tenga lamentos. Yo por ella soy capaz de todo. Mi única condición es que ella no se entere de esta conversación.

\- yo no se...

\- Una vez le insinué enamorarla, a lo que respondió: " dos veces he amado, dos veces he perdido. Uno, me lo quitó la vida y al otro, lo deje ir. Duele tanto amar para perder. Yo no nací para amar, soy libre como el viento, soy así y no pienso en cambiar"; Te quiso tanto, que no le importo que tu no la amaras, se comió sus lágrimas por verles feliz a su hija y a ti, nada le alegro más que sus sonrisas. Si decides aceptar, solo te pido tres cosas, Fiore nunca debe enterarse de esta conversación, tampoco quiero saber detalles de su relación y a mis hijos, ni una palabra, pero cuando yo me haya marchado tu les querrás como si fueran tuyos, tal cual como yo lo hice con el tuyo. Esta conversación Saúl se va a la tumba con nosotros.

-Pero Karl...

\- Saul, Altagracia es muy buena amante, madre y esposa. Es una diosa, tú lo sabes mejor que yo, pero ha sufrido mucho. Tu recuerdo ya no le quita el sueño, vive tranquila pero no es feliz completamente, lo veo en su mirada, siempre observa unas fotos tuyas, de Regina e Isabela, durante años le ha pagado a un investigador privado y un grupo de espías para estar al pendiente de sus vidas, Fiore les quiere. Ella me dio más de lo que pude pedir, ha sido la mujer jamás soñada y la mejor madre para mis hijos, ellos la adoran, gracias a ella tuvieron una infancia feliz, todo lo que son, se lo debo a ella. Se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a ellos, aunque no llevaban su sangre, yo solo quiero devolverle un poquito de la felicidad que nos dio... contigo.

\- Karl te agradezco...

\- Quiero que seas mi asistente, mi mano derecha para que aprendas todo de mis negocios, asi al marcharme apoyaras correctamente a Fiore, ella se sabe desenvolver muy bien en mis negocios pero no puede con Todo, ni con la ayuda de mi hijo Karl, necesitaran el apoyo de alguien y quien mejor que tu - _**El hombre se puso en pie, su pose de imponente autoridad mantuvo a Saul alerta. Karl tomo entre sus manos una foto en el stand de Gracia**_ y el- Tienes una hija muy bonita. No defraudes a la Vida, Marion.

 **Saúl le sostuvo la mirada ante aquellas palabras, para confirmar Sus alcances. Marion Le Vie, fue el nombre de la madre de Gracia, Marion por su abuela materna y Le vie cuya traducción al español es vida, pues según su madre, le costó mucho vivir, nadie pensó que aquella bebe prematura con problemas cardíacos llegaría a ser la madre de una hija tan hermosa como Gracia. Marion fue Una honorable mujer, fiel servidora al país que le vio crecer, del cual patrullo sus calles por años hasta que por el ejercicio de su pasión, perdió la vida.**

\- Espero tu respuesta esta semana, Saúl. Piensa muy bien tu decisión, porque si aceptas, no hay marcha atrás y si decides no aceptar, empaca tus maletas y vete. Antes de arriesgarme a que la lastimes nuevamente, tomare medidas al respecto.

 **Desde entonces solo se preguntaba si debía amarle. En el fondo de su ser, deseaba darse una segunda oportunidad de conocerle por primera vez, para amarle nuevamente con locura, sin embargo, su miedo era la emoción más difícil de manejar. Altagracia quizás era solo una mujer hoy día, diferente del pasado, pero era la doña y algo de aquella mujer quedaba en ella. Lo había identificado en su mirada, Sabia Saúl que si luchaba por Altagracia, porque sus "no" fueran un "si", no habría oportunidad más que de un para siempre junto a ella. Una decisión crucial, porque no solo sería responsable de su decisión sino prisionero de sus mismas consecuencias.**

 **Así pasaron los minutos con sus horas volviéndose días con el tiempo y la vida de Altagracia trascurrió sin mayor afán, envuelta en negocios y maternidad. Quedaba poco tiempo para pensar, eso le gustaba. Karl le convidaba a cenas, traía obsequios suntuosos de sus viajes excusándose por pasar cada vez menos tiempo en casa y sus hijos crecían con tal rapidez que asustaba. La tranquilidad en el aire no se escondía, alterando el corazón el Altagracia al no poder prevenir.**

\- Sra. necesito que firme estas autorizaciones de contratación del nuevo personal.

\- Saha, es un sábado... ocho de la mañana, estoy segura que puede esperar hasta la firma de mi esposo el día lunes.

Su meticulosa asistente personal, quien vestía pulcramente un traje de camisa larga y pantalon azul turquesa con bufanda coral, le miro preocupadamente.

\- NO hubiera venido de no ser importante doña. Mañana hay una ceremonia de matrimonio, se requiere de personal adicional. El Sr. Leenards ha informado de su retorno hasta la semana próxima, sin su firma, no hay contratación ni pago.

 **Altagracia le dio la espalda a la joven con el fin de evitar demostrar sorpresa y preocupación por la noticia. Su marido había regresado de un largo viaje de dos semanas y después de tres días a su lado, se marchaba nuevamente por otra semana. Altagracia empezaba a preocuparle el distanciamiento de su marido. Firmo los documentos para despachar a la mujer. Al marcharse, cerró las puertas de su habitación. Observo una rosa atada a un sobre por una cinta de agua color cielo.**

\- Aime, ha surgido una novedad en el hotel de los emiratos. Vuelvo en una semana. Trata de no disgustarte conmigo.

 **Tomo la rosa, luego la nota, les tiro al cesto de la basura, nunca había sido mujer de flores y Camino por la habitación hasta el sofá junto a la ventana observando el jardín inquietamente. Sentía que algo no iba bien, la hechicera en ella empujaba sus nervios continuamente para que reconociera señales. La aparición de Saul, el distanciamiento de su marido, la atracción de Cesar Saul hacia su origen, la decisión de Regina de retomar la búsqueda de su hermana y el aumento en las responsabilidades dadas por su marido. Todo estaba conectado de alguna manera.**

" Mama yo soy hijo del sexo solo o con amor? "- ** _Le fue imposible contener la sonrisa al recordar las preguntas de Saul la noche anterior, cuando por algun motivo había dado con uno de los libros de la biblioteca que hablaba sobre el sexo en pareja ,habiéndose informado a su corta edad sobre el tema, Altagracia casi había perdido su estabilidad ante aquellas preguntas_** \- yo nací del sexo. Asi nacen todos los niños. Yo lo se. Pero es que el libro que lei hablaba sobre haber dos sexos mama...con amor y sin amor y no entiendo, por eso que no tengo papa? el sexo con mi papa fue sin amor?"

\- ah?

\- y porque mami en las fotos tanto el Sr. como la Sra. están sin ropa y tu me dijisteis que los niños no deben dejarse ver desnudos de las niñas, pero aquí en el libro se abrazan y tocan mucho. Asi es el sexo?

\- Cesar Saul que estas diciendo. Ven aca- _**Altagracia le quito los libros que Saul fuertemente sostenía, el primero hablaba sobre como mantener una buena vida sexual en pareja y el segundo una version pequeña del kamasutra. Ambos libros pertenecientes a su marido y ubicados en lo más alto del Stand de la biblioteca**_ \- como agarraste esto, mi hijo?

\- con la escalera que dejo toñito en la biblioteca. Pero mami tu tuviste solo sexo con mi papa de verdad?

\- Cesar Saúl, escúchame bien jovencito, esa pregunta no se le hace a una mujer y menos a tu mama!

\- Pero mami el libro dice que todos tenemos necesidad de sexo, es algo biológico. Yo voy a tener sexo algún día cierto? Cual es la diferencia entre sexo y amor? ...

\- Cesar Saul, eso son cosas de grandes. No mas!

\- Pero yo soy grande... Ya casi cumplo 9 años

\- Si, saul pero esas son cosas de personas mas grandesss

\- tuviste sexo con mi papa verdadero? por eso él no me quizo? y con papi Karl también solo tienes sexo o al él si lo amas? mami a ti, solo te gusta el sexo sin amor?

 **Altagracia le levanto la mano a su pequeño hijo. Nunca antes en su vida le había pegado. El niño, al recibir el golpe de su mano, se asustó inmediatamente y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Altagracia se descompuso al ver la expresión de terror en la cara de Cesar Saul, recordándole lo inteligente que era pequeño hijo.**

\- Matamoros! Suzanne... MATAMOROSSS...

\- Doña... que pasa?

\- Suzanne LLeva a Saul a su recamara, no tiene permiso de salir del cuarto. Cesar Saul estas castigado!

 **La niñera se marchó con el niño de ojos llorosos quien todavía tenía parte de su cara con coloración debido al golpe de la mano de Altagracia. La ni era le miro con desaprobación sin atreverse a decir nada.**

\- doña porque le ha pegado?

\- Me pregunto sobre el sexo, me dijo que me gustaba el sexo sin amor...Matamoros mi propio hijo me acaba de tratar de pe***

\- Como ha dicho doña?

\- Saul encontró entre los libros de Karl el Kama Sutra y un libro sobre sexo en pareja...

\- y como es natural...

\- los leyo! mi hijo de 8 años, se leyó el kamasutra y yo no me di cuenta! - _**Su cuerpo erguido de espalda al único hombre que le había sido fiel**_ \- me dijo que a mí solo me gustaba el sexo sin amor...

\- doña usted sabe que su hijo es especial...

\- verle hablar desde tan pequeño, tocar piano a antes de los cinco, escucharle decir palabras de lenguas extrañas o que juegue con químicos de la tabla periódica y cause explosiones de vez en cuando todo eso lo puedo aguantar, pero esto...

\- doña los médicos esos dijeron que Saúl sería una chico muy inteligente...

\- Es mi hijo... mi niño, yo le cuide, sabes cuánto me costó traerlo al mundo, ahora...

\- Doña, tiene que calmarse. Su hijo, solo esta creciendo.

\- Yo no puedo con esto, necesito una copa.

\- doña, si me permite...yo creo que sería bueno que le hablara a Saúl sobre su padre.

\- NO...yo no puedo..yo...Saul...

\- Yo hablare con el doña, pero me gustaría pedirle su permiso para hablarle de Saul - _ **Poso su mano sobre uno de sus hombros en señal de consolación-**_ cuanto más le oculte la verdad, mas preguntara. Usted nunca le hablo sobre su padre pero fue muy clara al decirle que Karl no era su verdadero padre.

\- Yo no le podía mentir. Saul es lo único que tengo. jamás me perdonaría mentirle sobre su origen...

\- Pero ya no es un bebe doña y si saul no tiene respuestas seguirá pregutando...

\- igual que su padre. Está bien Matamoros. Pero Haz sabido de ...

-Saul, esta con su hija y es abogado de los Dekker. Ha estado merodeando la oficina y mis hombres le han visto afuera de la casa, pero nunca se aproxima lo suficiente

\- Saul no se ha ido?.

\- no doña.

\- Los Dekker son nuestros amigos mas cercanos.

\- Lo se.

 **Absorda en sus pensamientos continuo observando el jardín. Cesar Saul no habia entrado aquella mañana a darle el beso de los buenos tampoco le habia llamado. Empezaba a preocuparse del cielo gris que se estaba formando alrededor.**

\- Fio. mi niña - l ** _a voz suave al teléfono le reconforto su corazón angustiado_** \- tuo padre y yo, estamos preocupados. eres nuestra figlia y no llamas mama mia...ho fatto che

\- Mia madre...sabe que les amo, stato occupato.

\- Traeee a mis nietos Altagraciaaaaaa - _ **era la voz del único hombre que despues de matamoros y saul habia podido acercarse a su alma. David Duarte**_ _-_ nosss hacen falta vacacioness hija, tus sobrinos quieren ver a sus primos..

\- miei nipoti...hija tu voz suena apagada...queste buone belle?

\- madre tengo que colgar

\- va bene...veni a casa presto.

 _ **Altagracia corto la comunicación cuando a sus manos le fue entregada por la servidumbre una orquídea colombiana adornada por una gargantilla de diamantes envueltas en caja de Cristal y con una nota en ella.**_

"tú no eres mujer de flores pero eres suprema como esta orquídea, mi doña"


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO CINCO**

 ** _Atrevete a soñar la vida que has soñado para ti mismo. Ve hacia adelante y haz que tus sueños se hagan realidad_**.-Ralph W. Emerson.

Las palabras de la nota de Saul sonaban dentro de su cabeza, una y otra vez despues de varios días, no lograba olvidarle. La flor que no se marchitaba en su habitación, alentaba sus ganas reprimidas de estar junto con el. Amanecer con Karl ya no era igual desde la aparición de Saúl. Su respiración no se agitaba igual al hacer el amor con su marido, su cuerpo comenzaba a extrañar el de Saúl con más frecuencia.

Los brazos de Karl le apretaron con fuerza a su cuerpo, mientras aun dormia. Su cuerpo blanco como la nieve, no tenia ese tono calido de su piel, capaz de encenderle cada poro del cuerpo. Apreto su mano contra la de el, bajo la sabana buscando fortaleza. Sus ojos azules se abrieron ante ella y le penetraron el alma a través de la mirada, supo entonces que estaba descubierta ante el pero igual que Saul, en su mirar no habia reproche.

\- te amo ...Te amo Fiore- _Sus labios reclamaron los suyos, dándole por medio de aquel beso ganas de seguir sintiendo. Karl tenia el mismo poder de Saúl de encender sus sentidos, por ello era el unico hombre después de Saul que podía tocarle, por ello era su marido_ \- Te amo con tus faltas y cicatrices. Doy gracias porque mejorastes mi vida.

Y así permanecieron largo rato, disfrutando del silencio entre sus brazos. Confortando los corazones que el tiempo había privilegiado con el maravilloso regalo de la paz. Pero el tiempo no había sido equitativo con todos y la vida de Regina probaba diariamente lo imposible de una satisfacción completa a cada individuo que tiene vida.

\- Mama, otra vez buscando fotos de mia tia...- _**Isabela le abrazo al ver a su madre registrado los buscadores de la internet**_ _-_ mi tia se murio hace muchos años mama.

\- No, Altagracia esta viva.

\- Mama tienes que dejar esa obsesion con mi tia , ella esta muerta, Monica y Saul le vieron morir...

-No, Isabela mi hermana vive, yo lo se, yo lo siento.

\- Otra vez con esas cosas mama.

 **Isabela se sentó al lado de su madre mientras ella pasaba fotos borrosas de mujeres captadas por diversas partes de mundo que se presumía según los cibernautas eran de su tia.**

\- Mama, mi papa Arturo me ha dicho que haz vuelto a tener insomnio. Esta preocupado por ti. Mama tienes que aceptar que mi tía no va a volver.

\- Su cuerpo nunca aparEcio, yO Siento su tristeza, su soledad, mi hermana me necesita tanto como yo La estoy necesitando ella y la voy a encontrar.

\- hasta cuando mama vas a seguir con eso? no vez que nos haces da o a mi papa, a mi hermano... y a mi mama! MI TIA ALTAGRACIA MURIÓ AHOGADa! acéptalo de una vez! no va a volver.

\- Mira señorita no me levantes la voz, podrás ser todo lo grande que quieras pero sigo siendo tu madre y me debes respeto.

\- perdoname mama pero esta obsecion tuya me preocupa...

\- Tu tia no esta muerta, yo lo se. Nadie conoce tan bien a Altagracia como yo, lo que Monica y Saul vieron no prueba su muerte. Altagracia era una excelente nadadora, esas aguas eran como nuestra segunda casa. Sabes muchas veces le vi entrar en esas aguas con Cesar y pasar largo tiempo bajo ella, tanto que tenia que meterme al agua y buscarles y luego aparecian lejos, riendose de mi.

\- Mama...

\- El dia que yo pueda enterrar su cuerpo, dejare de buscarle.

 **Regina se levanto de la computadora observando a lo lejos el jardin llenos de Iris. Pensado en cuanto les adoraba, sintiendo sus brazos abrazarle como tantas veces lo hizo en sus noches de soledad, cuando en sus adolescencias ninguna de las dos podia dormir a causa de los recuerdos. No fueron las mejores hermanas pero cada una estuvo siempre sin falta para la otra, intentaron hacer lo que creian era justo para la otra y con el tiempo compadeció a Altagracia, quien la vida siempre le trato con mano dura, quien quizas fuese la que mas sufrio de las dos. Observar las Iris, era como observarle a ella, elegantes pero llenas de reservas.**

\- en que piensas mi amor?- _ **disfruto de la seguridad de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su cuerpo protegiéndolo**_.- porque te quedas muda siempre perdida en aquellas violetas?

\- no estoy perdida, alli es donde realmente me encuentro.

\- sabes Fiore, nunca he comprendido esa obsesión tuya por las violetas y los iris, esa necesidad de que esten en cada rincón de la casa.

\- las violetas son espirituales y serenas, se conservan durante mucho tiempo si las sabes sembrar apropiadamente. son duraderas...como la hermandad.

 **Karl le abrazo con aun mas fuerza haciéndole bailar ligeramente mientras en silencio observaban su jardin. Altagracia observo cada violeta con tranquilidad mientras se concentraba pensando que en algún lugar del mundo Regina podía sentir tanto amor que se debían.**

\- papa! mama! pero si son las 6.30am- _**su hijo Karl Jr, quien había sido la mano derecha de los dos en lo negocios le reprendió por no estar preparados para empezar el dia**_ \- hay que llevar a los peque os al cole, tu mama tienes una reunion con la fundación y tu papa tienes que ir a verificar el progreso de la nueva ala del hotel.

\- lo siento hijo, pero hoy esas son todas tus responsabilidades. verdad amore? - _**Karl le dio una media sonrisa mientras tomándole de las manos besaba tiernamente su frente**_ \- yo hoy me quedo con esta mujer maravillosa que es tu madre. A menos que ella me eche de su lado, yo no la abandonare.

\- Roxy tiene una cita con el pediatra a las 5! Y Saul sale de sus preparativos para el torneo a las 7.

\- entonces no se hable de mas, hoy tu eres el jefe hijo y nosotrossss unos padres irresponsables.- **Los tres estallaron en una larga carcajada ante los comentarios de el, le cargo en brazos al marcharse su hijo, llevando hasta el balcón donde se dedicaron a leer juntos las novedades del dia mientras les era traído el desayuno**.

 **Justo antes de probar bocado, el pequeño Saul entro corriendo por la habitacion con las agujetas desatadas hacia donde se encontraba Altagracia, quien inevitablemente abrió sus brazos para el. Saul se monto en ella, colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, apoyo su cabeza en su hombro bajo los cabellos largos de su madre. Le dio varios besos en la frente, los cachetes y un pico en la boca, pidiendo perdón por su comportamiento.**

 **Roxanne quien era la sombra de su hermano, puesto que nunca se separaba de su lado, llego donde su madre quien sostenía abrazado con ojos cerrados a Saul y jalandole el vestido de dormir capto su atención y de su hermano; entonces Altagracia desocupo uno de sus brazos para ella y la** **nina** **se unió al abrazo grupal. Poco tiempo después Cornelia, quien fuere la autoridad en la casa después de Altagracia y Karl padre, entro a la habitación reprochando a sus hermanos sus respectivos comportamientos, ambos niños se sintieron apenados por la irresponsabilidad de sus conductas y tomando las manos de su hermana mayor se despidieron de sus padres. Altagracia les vio partir con una media sonrisa en su rostro.**

\- puedes sonreir completo fio, eres una buena madre.

 **No dijo nada, permaneció en silencio pensando en Monica, su primogénita. Le amaba aunque jamas se lo había dicho, el amor había vuelto a nacer con ella, ese era el secreto consiente solo en su inconsciente, porque le amaba le dejo ir, por el bien de ella, para darle libertad de alcanzar la felicidad que se limitaría junto a ella, pero jamas había dejado de quererle, y los brazos de Roxanne le recordaban los pequenos brazos vacíos de Monica durante los a os de su infancia.**

\- Fiore, cuando vamos a hablar de ese pasado que tanto te atormenta? - **Su mano cálida apretó la suya bajo la mesa tratando de confortar** \- me he ganado el derecho de conocerle por tu boca?

 **Altagracia permaneció en silencio observando, sin saber si decir o callar. Siempre todo cambia, pero su pasado era algo que ponía resistencia. Karl, era de esos hombres que decían las cosas de manera certera. Sabia decir las cosas exactas, hacer el movimiento indicado. En aquel momento Karl se levanto de su puesto fue hasta el suyo, le levantó de la silla y le cargó en sus piernas mientras observaba junto a ella a sus hijos abordar el coche en el jardín.**

\- lo que te dije en el ayuntamiento es cierto, aime! siempre estare contigo, esa es mi promesa.

 **En otra vida quizas, si Saul no hubiera llegado a su vida hubiese sido fácil enamorarse de Karl, arriesgarse a entregarle su corazón pero las marcas de Saul en su cuerpo aun eran visibles, siempre fue el fantasma entre los dos.**

-Un dia de estos, despertaras Aime y yo no estaré para reconfortar tu amanecer, quiero que sepas que me distes todo lo que quise tener y más, no me hizo falta lo que no me distes, porque tu fuistes todo y mas. Quiero que rehagas tu vida y que vayas en busca del único lujo que siempre te ha faltado, el amor!

-Karl...

-Escuchame AlTAGRACIA, Aunque tengas que revolver el pasado y puedas salir lastimada, a pesar de las mentiras que por anos ocultaron la verdad y al ser descubiertas heriran de dolor, es necesario que las descubras. No me traicionaras, a nadie lo harás, si eres sincera contigo misma, buscas el amor y me estaras haciendo feliz.

 **Altagracia hundió su rostro en su cuello, dejando que sus manos le amarrasen con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras descanzaba de tanto dolor**.

\- Me violaron karl cuando era solo una nina, mataron a mis padres y mi novio, aterrorizaron a mi hermana, me dejaron embarazada, denuncie y nadie me creyó. Entonces los fui matando uno a uno, pero el mundo se entero y tuve que huir.

\- y el padre de Saul?

\- El fue quizas lo unico bonito en esa historia, pero mi hija se enamoro de el entonces se casaron y yo me fui. Nunca fui su madre, siempre la rechace porque en sus ojos veia los de aquellos cerdos asquerosos que me violaron y me pareceio permitirle ser feliz.

\- y Cesar?

\- fue aquel muchacho al que mataron por intentar salvarme.

 **El silencio los abordo, permanecieron abrazados un largo rato disfrutando del ruido de los pájaros al cantar. Altagracia admiraba esa habilidad tan natural de Karl, de saber cuando callar. Esa mañana no hicieron mas que disfrutar el uno del otro, a pesar de que Altagracia estaba dispuesta a encamarse con Karl, el lo evito con todos los medios. En cambio la llevo a dar un paseo por el jardín, luego le preparo un baño de esencias y almorzó junto a ella. Cuando se hizo tarde le leyó en un par de horas un libro de poemas antiguos y juntos vieron caer la tarde. Altagracia miraba cada tanto la orquídea puesta sobre el stand de entretenimiento. Esa era la vida soñada pero con el hombre incorrecto. cerro los ojos pensando en Saul**.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO SEIS

Altagracia logro descansar como ya hace tanto no recordaba hacerlo. En medio de su profundo sueño pudo sentir el ser observaba, sin embargo, lo que vivía aquel momento le hizo obviar el malestar de saberse expuesta físicamente.

Estaba sintiendo su aroma en su espalda, su respiración agitada en su cuello desnudo. Altagracia bajo su rostro hacia la mano que cubría la suya, sobre la cual yacía una protuberante Esmeralda en un hermoso aro de oro, quiso sentirle en sus dedos, pero se percató de sus brazos abultados por los ojos azabaches más bellos jamás vistos. Una carita pálida de largas pestañas le sonreía. Ella tenia deseos de llorar.

De repente, una joven delgada con un largo cabello negro asemejándose a la más oscura noche, extendió su mano para entregarle un biberón y con el viento batiendo su vestido color marfil y brillantes agujetas dorados, le regalo una sonrisa. Saul extendió su mano para recibirle. Altagracia pudo ver a su lado, recostada a su pierna, una chiquilla de ojos ámbar brillantes mirándole con ternura al arreglar su ondeado cabello chocolate.

Miro a su alrededor el hermoso llano donde una niña vestida con ballerinas de color de rosa corría escapando de un moreno alto de cuerpo tonificado que le perseguía. Un joven un tanto delgado, le hizo troncar su pie cayendo el persecusor al piso. Al reírse de su víctima, fue a dar sobre su cuerpo, cuando una damita de cabellos negros de rizos y ojos azules del cielo más lindo jamás visto, le empujo. Todos reían.

En cuestión de momentos, apareció una rubia con tez mestiza a añadir al montón, con un empujón a la morena. Luego, se lanzaron dos chicos que por lo rojo de sus cabellos y lo pecoso de su piel, parecían un tanto escoceses, ambos intentaron el rescate de la pequeña al principio de la pila, La cual yacía casi sin aliento; pero fracasaron. El único rostro conocido fue Connie, quien con su fuerte temperamento les regañaba por su irresponsabilidad al aplastar a su pequeña hermana.

Empezó a sentir que su corazón latía con más frecuencia cuando la mano de Saul, se escabullo por debajo del diminuto cuerpo del niño que sostenía es brazos, acariciando su vientre con un movimiento de dedos en sentido vertical bastante placentero.

Sin saber que hacer tuvo deseos de despertar de aquel extraño sueño y fue cuando la imagen de Yessenia apareció de la mano de Lazaron, los dos le sonreían viendo a una pareja caminar abrazados es su mismo sentido. Altagracia reconoció a su madre, pero se fijó en su padre a quien ya no recordaba.

Le falto el aire cuando la rustica palma de la mano de su progenitora levanto su mentón, los dos se arrodillaron ante ella dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Altagracia suspiro al tenerles nuevamente, así fuese solo un sueño.

Tienes que dejarle salir, mi niña hermosa, aun te queda tanto por vivir.

¿Mama, que es todo esto?

Un sueño, y será tu realidad, si tan solo te dedicas a amar.

¿De qué hablas?

¿Acaso no lo estás viendo?

¿Son todos míos?

Lo serán, si escuchas a tu corazón, le sigues y dejas de huir.

Yo. Yo no podría – _**Estaba húmeda, no precisamente por la pasión que escondía de ecos de amar, sino por el dolor que vertía de su alma quebrantada**_ **-** No soy una Buena madre, tampoco una ama de casa, menos un conejo, no se hacer de mujer abnegada y normal. ¿Porque esta pasándome esto?

¿Como lo sabes? ¿Acaso has preguntado a tus hijos, si les eres buena, alguna vez le ha dado más de una noche de sexo a tu marido o a un hombre? No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Ya es hora, que digas adiós a esa niña herida, deja salir a la mujer hermosa que llevas dentro, a la guerrera que vive en ti, ya le toca dejar sus armas.

Si mija…

Yessenia…

Ya estuvo bueno pues.

Todo esto

No huyas mija – _**Era la voz su padre, ya no la conocía, su rostro tan bello le alegraba el alma**_ \- quédate junto a tu marido.

La mano de Saul agarrando uno de sus senos al denudo le llevo lejos del insólito sueño. Le aterro sentir los diminutos labios de un bebe succionar su pezón. Mas espeluznante aun, sus labios cautivos en el beso de Saul. Era suave pero lujurioso. Los ojos de él estaban brillantes, como los de un felino al achecho de su presa. Le estaba devorando lentamente.

Electrizada aguantaba emociones mezcladas en su piel. Ese beso era largo. Le falto el aire, el no tuvo piedad. Solo le permitió un poco de oxígeno al recorrer su cuello con su boca. Saul encendió el calor dentro de ella al deslizar su lengua. Sintió como tembló ante el éxtasis de su cuerpo por el efecto de las caricias de Saul sobre su piel y el pequeño succionado su pezón. Altagracia le empujo lejos de ella cuando la figura de su madre, la visito nuevamente.

¿Que está pasando?

No puedes alejarte de Karl.

Y Saul…

Él es tu destino.

Su madre tomo su rostro entre sus manos, le miró fijamente con aquellos hermosos ojos cafés que tantas veces aparecían lastimados por la muerte en sus recuerdos. Estaban frente a frente en aquel Puerto de Veracruz que tanto le dolía.

Tu sacrificio finalmente tiene recompensa. Karl es el camino a tu última oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz. Si de verdad amas a Saul, no dejaras a Karl, lucha en contra de la doña y vuelve a ser mi niña.

Es una locura, jamás podría ser un ama de casa de tiempo completo y menos criar un colegio. Yo no soy débil.

La mano de su madre agarro la suya y en el impacto desequilibrado casi perdio la cabeza con aquel momento que veía a si misma desenvolver.

¡Mira Saul! No me quieras ver la cara de idio++ta. ¿O estabas tan cerca de su rostro porque ahora quieres ser cirujano plástico?

Altagracia mi amor cálmate, creo que las hormonas te están afectando.

Saul estoy embarazada no ciega y hazme el favor de irte de una buena vez.

El reflejo de sí misma caminaba en círculos por la habitacion. Llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo intenso, de hombros descubiertos y el bustier en forma de top con adornos de rubí. Altagracia no pudo evitar ver el inmenso bulto en su abdomen.

\- Altagracia...

\- Ya deja de llamarme así…soy Fiore, E

\- No, conmigo siempre serás Altagracia. Porque no entiendes que me sentía mal.

\- ¡Ahí, perdón! yo no sabía que la medicina moderna tiene piernas largas y mini falda.

Saul tenía contrariedad en la expresión de su rostro. Llevaba el saco mojado de algún extraño liquido penetrante. Trataba constantemente de acercársele y ella le evitaba a toda costa. Su reflejo estaba furioso, tanto o más que el día en que enfrento a Rafael en casa de Yessenia.

Altagracia necesitamos hablar…

Si, pero no hoy. Toma – _**Sus manos le hicieron entrega a Saul de su pijama, un libro y una pequeña cobija**_ \- Ahora vete.

¿Quieres que me marche? Esta es mi recamara También, mi cama y tú eres mi mujer.

Ahí, mira qué lindo, ahora si soy tu mujer pero mientras ella te abrazaba, me olvidaste!

¿Dónde voy a dormir?

En la sala.

¿En la Sala?

Tienes razón, yo no podría...- _ **Altagracia se le acerco dejando solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre sus labios, permitió que sus narices se rozaran abrazando con sus brazos su cintura hasta estar tan cerca a él, como le era posible. Saul respiraba con dificultad, quería tomar sus labios, pero ella le permitía su cachete únicamente. Altagracia se imaginó la sensación de sus manos sobre sus glúteos, el calor que quizás estaría sintiendo al estar haciendo lo que en aquel momento observaba**_ \- permitir que mi cuerpo de seguridad te vea y comenzaran las habladurías, ni preocupar a los niños y ciertamente no serás mi debilidad, por eso te vas a dormir en cualquiera de las habitaciones de huéspedes que están acondicionadas, en este piso.

Altagracia le pego un empujón en el pecho para separarle. Altagracia pudo ver el brillo en su mirada, sabia que por dentro se estaba quemando, ella conocía perfectamente la expresión de aquella mujer, la necesidad insaciable de tenerlo. Reconocía el deseo latente en su interior, estaba segura de estarse muriendo por pedirle que no se fuera, pero si seguía siendo la mujer fuerte que creía ser, no le haría tal petición. Y así fue.

¿Te vas…que esperas para largarte?

Camino tan rápido como el embarazo le permitía, cerrando la puerta del baño en la cara de Saul. Un ligero ´click´ hizo enojar a Saul. Se marcho después de regalarle algo con lo que llevaba años soñando.

¡TE AMO! ¡Lo entiendes…Te amo!

Su madre le sonrió. Altagracia le tomo de la mano, sin saber que decir. Sabia que aquello no era real, pero tan bien se sentía. Ambas caminaban por la inmensa recamara. Altagracia sabía perfectamente donde estaban. Era la mansión Leenards.

Es hermosa ¿verdad?

¿Mamá?

La aparición de una mujer en aquel sueño les sorprendió. Su madre, quien no parecía estar desconcertada, si mostro preocupación en su rostro. No hubo tiempo de explicaciones, todas fueron desplazadas a un recamara de algún hotel cinco estrellas donde dos jóvenes se amaban intensamente.

¡ALTAGRACIA!

¿MaaMa?

Ambos chicos medio desnudos, se ruborizaron ante su aparición. Mientras dos jóvenes que le acompañaban reían con descaro, señalando a la pareja atrapada infraganti en una noche de pasión.

¡Chamaca desvergonzada! Vístete…

¡Tú a mí no me insultas! Cuando todo el mundo sabe que usas tu cuerpo para devorar a los hombres, volverlos locos y desecharlos…

BAMMM…ese era el sonido de la palma de su mano contra el rostro de la joven. La mujer que aun no se marchaba del lado suyo y de su madre, reía continuamente ante la escena. Altagracia se concentro en ella, al ver que la escena frente a suyo se congelaba. La mujer era delgada, poco busto y glúteos, ojos azules y cabello castaño largo. Tan blanca como copito de nieve.

¿Siempre fue muy inquieta... sabes? De bebe…me despertaba en la noche con sus patadas en mi vientre, quería jugar en la madrugada, tenía que ir a la sala, colocarle música, pero no cualquiera. ¡A ella, le gustaba el hip hop y el Jazz...Soy Marion le Vie! La Otra.

La escena se reanudo ante sus ojos, su copia, se movió hacia la adolescente casi al desnudo en la cama, le jalo del brazo con fuerza y le corrió de la habitación.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estáis loca? Tu no eres nadie, para correrle.

Soy tu madreeee

¡No, no lo eres!

Eres una PERRAAA

ZORRA

HIENA

SANGUIJUELA

Altagracia se involucró en la pelea de las dos jovencitas, una mas joven que la otra.

Bueno…a ver, no estamos de Safariiii…y tú, el que no lleves mi sangre, no me quita el derecho de ser tu madre. Me lo he ganado todos los años que llevo cuidando de ti, mocosa malcriadaaaa.

Y tu…termina de irte de una buena vez, si no quieres que te meta un balazo, y cuidadito con abrir la boca, sobre lo que oísteis aquí, porque no me temblara el pulso para acabar con tu vida _ **\- Altagracia le tomo por el cuello de la camisa que el chico acababa de ponerse y le tiro contra la pared**_ \- reconozco muy bien a los desgraciados abusadores de mujeres como tú, y no permitiré que te sigas aprovechando de MI HIJA, quien lastima lo que amo, lo paga con su vida.

¡Mama ya basta! No le amenaces…

Yoo...Yo me voy…todos estáis locos!

Cesar Saul, síguelo, que se vaya sin hacer escándalos.

Si mama.

Yassin, donde quiera que estéis, seguid a mi hijo, ayúdale, pero protégele.

La chica aferro con una de sus manos la sabana que cubría su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo mientras con la otro detuvo a Altagracia de herir al muchacho, quien huyo despavorido del hotel.

¿De verdad me amas? ¿serias capaz de matarlo por mí?

Pero claro que si mi chiquita, tu y tus hermanos, son mis más grandes tesoros.

La escena volvió a detenerse frente a sus ojos cuando ambas mujeres se sentaron sobre la cama. Las dos, tenían su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Tiene un gran corazón, mi niña…pero es fuerte, dominante y rebelde. Por eso, le llame como tú.

¿Le has llamado Altagracia por mi?

Marie Altagracia, Me he empeñe en llamarle toda su vida, Gracia. Diminutivo de Altagracia, aunque para el resto del mundo es solo Marie.

No entiendo ¿quién eres?

Soy la Otra. Una de las mujeres de Saul, pero, aunque me duela reconocerlo, no he sido tan importante en su vida, como él fue en la mía. Saul me hablo de ti, vi cuando te amaba, yo estaba cansada, mi novio me había cambiado por otra después de tres largos años de prometidos y Saul había llegado al país, huyendo de su matrimonio. Esa noche, en el bar nos confesamos todos nuestros pecados con varias botellas de tequila.

Quieres decir que tu …

Yo fui la amante de Saul, la mujer que le dio una hija.

Entonces Gracia…

No buscaba un embarazo, pero si quería tener un hijo, estaba cansada de estar sola. Saul quiso protegerse, pero no se lo permití, quería que, por una noche, yo fuera amada auténticamente, pensé que el sexo sin protección seria eso. Que tonta fui, una irresponsable, porque no le conocía, pude haberme contagiado Dios sabe de qué, pero no me arrepiento porque gracias a eso, tuve lo que siempre deseé.

¿Porque me dices todo esto?

Es necesario que entiendas, que todo esto va más allá de tu relación con Saul. Tu eres la futura madre de mi hija, eres la mujer destinada a cuidar de mi joya más preciada- _**Ambas mujeres caminaron hasta estar en frente de Altagracia y Gracia-**_ Mírala, mírale bien, ella es cuerpo de Saul y mío, pero tiene tu mirada, tu carácter. Como yo lo soñé.

cuando él y yo estuvimos juntos, Saul solo me hablo de ti, me dijo que eras la mujer de su vida, su doña. Dijo que fuiste la primera mujer que le costó deja ir, pero era necesario. Tu no pedias permiso, te apoderabas de todo lo que querías sin importarte el precio, te dabas tu lugar y para quererte había que pagar un alto valor, pero que cuando te tuvo y te entregaste a él por completo, fue tan feliz como nunca en su vida. su momento favorito cuando estaban juntos, no era el momento del clímax sino cuando sentía que te faltaba el aire y tus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas recién descubiertas.

¿Como?

No te sientas mal, el y yo fuimos almas gemelas, teníamos química, podíamos hablar con franqueza, éramos compatibles en el sexo, pero no nos amábamos, éramos más bien los mejores amigos.

¿Sigo sin entender que quieres?

Me conto tu pasado, todo lo que hicisteis por vengarte, que eras increíblemente resistente al dolor, no llorabas con facilidad, me parecisteis muy sexy e inteligente, muchas mujeres a la vez, lo que querías ser. Por eso, decidí que mi hija llevaría tu nombre, quería que llevara un nombre fuerte y digno de ella, porque fue difícil el embarazo, pero ella siempre me ayudo, aferrándose a mi vientre para seguir viva, a pesar de todas las amenazas. Saul me dijo, que tenia ganas de buscarte. Quería a Mónica, pero no paraba de soñar con los momentos que paso junto a ti, de extrañarte.

¿Porque me estás diciendo todo esto?

Cuando llegue el momento, espero que lo recuerdes y sepas elegir correctamente, porque tendré paz cuando vea a esa damita, así como la estoy viendo, tan preciosa.

Fue como si la escena volviera a reanudarse, tal como darle play a una película pausada. Las tres observaron el transcurrir de los eventos como la escena de una telenovela.

¿Porque haces esto, Gracia? ¡Mírate! – **Altagracia tomo a la joven de la mano y le coloco frente al espejo** – eres hermosa! Toda tu, es bella. Mira tu rostro, sin marcas, cada parte perfectamente ajustada en él, tienes un cabello sedoso y largo, eres delgada y con curvas, eres la definición de bella. Muchas chicas quisieran ser como tú. Nadie, te ha hecho daño, ¿porque te empeñas en hacértelo tu?

Te extraño, mami…

Yo no tuve opción, nadie se preocupo por mí, ni me enseño a amar, solo a odiar. Pero tu no eres así, tienes a tu papa y me tienes a mí.

Eso no es cierto, tu nos abandonasteis, te fuiste solo por rabia, te llevaste a mis hermanos y me dejaste sola.

Lo sé, te pido perdón, perdón. He vuelto para quedarme.

Se abrazaron por largo tiempo. Fue una escena tan conmovedora que Altagracia casi lloro. Su mama le abrazo fuertemente. Marion le miro con gran felicidad. En su mirada, había paz y agradecimiento.

Eres hermosa doña, mas de lo que Saul me describió. Yo supe que tu serias su destino, sabía que acabarían juntos desde el momento en que Saul me dijo, que soñaba con buscarte. Le enseñe a mi hija desde mi vientre a quererte, a respetarte, le hable de ti tanto como de su padre, fue mi ultima voluntad que la niña fuera llevada con Saul, y que te llamara Mama, ella sabe que tiene dos mamas y te esta esperando.

Lo ultimo que vio, fue a Marie saltar de felicidad hasta perder la ropa, por algún secreto que le confeso. Cesar Saul cerro inmediatamente la puerta de la habitación. Y ella se echó a reír desenfrenadamente por la reacción de su hijo. Todo se tornó blanco, su madre desapareció, y dejo de sentir miedo, desesperación, se fue de sus sueños todo lo vivido. En su lugar, eran los gritos de Karl llamándole desesperadamente. Algo no estaba bien en su voz. Corrió y corrió sin rumbo, en medio de aquel vacío y despertó.

En medio de una dolora opresión a su pecho. Cabellos mojados, la nariz húmeda y el rostro contrariado de su marido, todo confirmo que algo no andaba correctamente. Paso la mano por su cara procurando asimilar lo que había pasado.

Fiore, mi amor, que bueno que estas bien.

¿Que paso?

Temblabas y luego ya no despertaste. Pensé que habíais muerto! Ostias …No me hagas esto nunca más Aimee.

Estoy bien, Karl.

Ahora mismo llamare al doctor Yacovietz.

Karl, cálmate – _**Le tomo de su mano, se acerco a el con prontitud y le beso ligero**_ **-** ESTOY BIEN! Quizás solo fue un mal sueño del que me costó despertar.

No Fiore, esta vez tuve que usar técnicas de reanimación.

Nooo, No quiero angustias en esta casa.

Entonces iremos a la clínica ahora mismo.

Perooo…

Fiore Leenards, Es una orden! – _**Ella era la doña, pero sabía que cuando su marido le hablaba en aquel tono determinante, era el quien tenía el control, era ella quien debía retroceder**_ _-_ Anda poneos guapa y saldremos prontamente.

Así fue como acabo metida en una sala de urgencias a las siete de la mañana. Su marido tuvo que abandonarle a un desayuno con unos clientes, pero le dejo prisionera con una docena de guarda espaldas, dentro y fuera de la clínica.

La gente a su alrededor le observaba constantemente, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle a la patrona del pueblo sobre su malestar. Altagracia recordó las muchas veces que había estado internada en aquel lugar, fundado con sus esfuerzos y los de su marido. La ultima vez, fue durante el parto de Roxy, quien se apresuró a la vida tras un desprendimiento de su placenta.

Su voz fue llamada por el alto parlante de la clínica donde fue escoltada por su marido y varios guardaespaldas al ascensor. Algunos momentos antes de ingresar, un estruendoso ruido se desplego por el lugar, alertando a todos de un niño desaparecido. Las enfermeras de pediatría caminaban con prisa revisando bajo escritorios, en cubículos, compartimientos, escoltados por la seguridad del lugar. Altagracia pudo reconocer el rostro del pequeño desaparecido. Se tratada de aquella niña de ojos bonitos, que había llamado papa a Saul, durante su encuentro en la clínica.

Disculpa cariño, pero debo de ocuparme de esta situación y de otro evento en el resort, no te quiero dejar sola, pero…

Esta bien mi…Karl- No pudo ser capaz de culminar aquella oración, aunque tenía el deseo de darle ese placer, siempre le traicionaba su mente. Altagracia lo soluciono tomando sus labios en un beso fuerte, pasional. Abrazo su cuello con sus brazos para dar más profundidad. Karl sabía que era muestra del amor imposible de confesar, un sentimiento dividido entre su inconsciente y quien deseaba ser. Aun así, la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus brazos acariciando su pelo, era el amor mas bello para ella- Vete, tranquilo.

Fio? … entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron justo en el momento en que Karl se marchó. Altagracia le entrego su bolso a Matamoros e ingreso sin mirar adelante. El rostro de su amigo hizo una expresión de contrariedad al cerrarse las puertas repentinamente en su rostro.

Mi doña.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO SIETE

" _Ella es caótica e impredecible. Nunca sabes si te va a amar o a odiar,_

 _si va a huir o te va a pedir que no te vayas nunca._

 _Y es por eso por lo que hay que amarla." Miguel Gane._

Estaba a dos metros detrás de ella. Su Corazón se desprendió, Se deshizo en el momento en que su respiración estuvo tan cerca a la suya. Saúl apretó los brazos a su cintura. Ella tembló de solo sentirlo tan cerca.

Suéltame - _**le dijo, levantando sus piernas, tratando de liberarse de esos brazos. Quiso gritar pero quién le iba a escuchar, Quien pudiese rescatarle de aquel aparato en movimiento. Eran solo hombre y mujer hacia un mismo destino. Saúl detuvo el ascensor, bloqueando el tablero de indicaciones del aparato, mientras ello corrió extremo opuesto a el**_ **-** Pero qué es lo que te estas creyendo? Qué ganas con hacer esto?

A ti…- _**Saul se acercaba y Altagracia intento correr, pero sus manos le agarraron, se vio acorralada entre el espejo y su cuerpo. Volteo su rostro para no verle fijamente**_ \- tan solo unos minutos de ti, no puedo dejar de amarte.

No… No te atrevas a tocarme. Respétame Saul, soy una mujer casada y si eso no te basta, soy la abuela de tu hijo.

 _Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua para su cuerpo. Un toque de realidad para sacarlo de ese cielo donde estaba volando gracias al olor mesclado de rosas y miel de su piel._

No, no te voy a dejar, porque se que tu no quieres que te deje. - _**Sus labios presionaron los suyos con delicadeza, besaron su comisura, sus manos la estrecharon fuerte contra su cuerpo. Altagracia se debilito ante la fuerza de la corriente que le recorría el cuerpo, un vacío que la mareaba**_ \- te necesito, te amo. Somos uno Altagracia.

Las luces del elevador se apagaron, el sonido tenue del ventilador se fue. Altagracia le empujo inútilmente, porque su cuerpo se golpeo contra el suyo y los dos cayeron al suelo en medio de la oscuridad. Saul la aprisiono con una de sus piernas bloqueando la movilidad de las suyas, les dio la vuelta a sus cuerpos hasta quedar encima suyo y le beso.

Su beso fue brutal, posesivo, sus manos recorrían con lentitud por debajo de su camisa. Altagracia estaba hipnotizada por lo que sentía, lo que vivía en sus labios. Sus caricias despertaron en ella sensaciones desconocidas. Su cuerpo, entre calor y frio le hacia temblar bajo su piel. Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente, pero los labios de Saul le devoraban cada vez con más rapidez.

Nuevamente Saul le hacia perder su voluntad, haciéndole sentir débil, incapaz de controlar sus instintos.

Déjame…déjame...suéltamele…- **le grito mientras empujaba su pecho con sus manos tratando de huir de el** \- Yo ya no te quiero, tu fuiste un hombre menos en mi vida, y lo seguirás siendo, tus besos ya no me saben, no eres mas que uno de los tantos desgraciados que me dejaron cicatrices en mi cuerpo. Así que déjame, vete ya. No te quiero más. Ya me mataste una vez. No lo vas a hacer dos veces.

NO. Yo se que tu me quieres tanto como yo, me lo grita tu cuerpo mientras te toco, me lo dicen tus ojos…esos ojos- **La mirada de Saul era la de un pequeño animal lastimado, sangrando por una herida que solo ella podía ver, provocada por ella** \- Te voy a demostrar que sigues viva y me sigues queriendo, MI DOÑA.

Yo no soy tu doña, soy la doña Leenards.

No tu eres mía, fuiste mía y te voy a comprobar que lo sigues siendo, así como yo sueño contigo cada noche, soy solo tuyo.

Saul le dio pequeños besos en su rostro, acaricio sus cabellos, le toco profundamente con su mirada. En el último beso, le quito el aliento cuando sus dedos acariciaron los frágiles labios que escondía su lencería. Altagracia apretó sus piernas cuando uno de sus dedos empezó a estimular su capullo. Cerro sus labios, escondiendo su rostro de Saul.

Mírame…No te escondas Altagracia, jamás huyas de mí. - Saul hizo su mano libre que sus rostros quedaran uno frente al del otro- Relájate…No te lastimare. Permíteme hacer lo que nunca he hecho por ninguna otra mujer.

Saul le observaba morder sus propios labios, su mirada oscura, brillante. Toda ella era para extasiarse. Sus piernas cedieron involuntariamente ante sus deseos. Saul estimulo rápidamente su zona intima con sus dedos, haciéndole gemir tan fuerte hasta escuchar su propio eco en las paredes de aquel lugar. Le beso profundamente cuando el primero de sus dedos ingreso con rapidez en su interior, presionando hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Altagracia aspiro aire profundamente hasta casi asfixiarse, Saul le estaba robando el oxigeno con cada caricia, sentía un éxtasis desconocido.

En medio de cada golpe que sentía cuando bruscamente movía su cabeza de lado y lado al sentir las constantes embestidas de los dedos de Saul al entrar y salir de ella, y cada vez con mas rapidez, pudo ver en su mirada transparente el color de sus mismos ojos dilatados de pasión. El beso firme de Saul le hacía perderse en los recuerdos hermosos de su pasado, de esos que no hablaba pero estaban tatuados en su piel. Sus músculos tensos activos con cada caricia en su cuello, en la piel desnuda entre sus pechos, avivaron a la mujer perdida.

Te amo…- Saul tomo su barbilla, hasta quedar frente a frente compartiendo la mas intima mirada. Moviéndose en su interior con más firmeza cada segundo que trascurría- Amo tu cuerpo, tus labios…esos ojos que…

Ya te lo dije una vez… mis ojoos..m i s labios, jamás han sido de nadie…son solo mios.

Pues me los vas a prestar – Saul logro ingresar casi toda su mano dentro de ella, dejando solo fuera el dedo anular con el que masajeaba el punto exacto a la gloria. Altagracia apretó sus dientes, para no gritar desenfrenadamente tratando de no dejarse dominar por el deseo que sentía- vamos a vivir…andale Altagracia, déjate ir…necesito ver a la mujer, la que solo yo conozco.

Una ola de calor apareció en su estomago y en su sexo algo doloroso palpitaba rápidamente, se sabia cerca, pocos metros de la gloria, no necesitaba verse para saber que estaba casi en la cima del cielo.

Señor, yo no creo que esto sea correcto, si usted quiere yo reactivo el ese aparato casi que inmediatamente.

No…que nadie les interrumpa. Quiero ver qué sucede.

Pero señor…

Es una orden Matamoros!

Saul deslizo la mano por su espalda, estrechándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras temblaba debajo suyo. Altagracia podía sentir su virilidad empinarse bajo sus pantalones y se sorprendió queriendo llegar a ella, pero Saul, con mucha dificultad se lo impidió. En vez, deslizo su mano fuera de sí y le embistió con tal fuerza, que el mundo desapareció ante los ojos de Altagracia, se deslizo en un mar de colores llenando su cuerpo de una exquisita vibración, su piel teñida, su voz gruesa emitiendo sonidos de pasión. Sus labios quemando cada pedazo de carne en su cuerpo, le sostenía elevada encima del mundo. Gimiendo fuertemente, cada que entraba y salía de su cuerpo. La delicia del deseo primitivo que experimentaba le hizo olvidar tanto dolor, Saul logro otra vez sacarle del camino por el cual transitaba y cruzarle al suyo. En cada gemido se descubría viva.

Ahí está…- Karl le observaba delirar en los brazos de otro desde la cámara de control de seguridad del hospital y aunque sus puños se cerraban por celos, en su interior no había mas que felicidad por ver a la verdadera mujer detrás de la doña Leenards- Esa es la verdadera mujer, siempre supe que su cuerpo era un escondite de secretos de pasión. Matamoros, encárgate de borrar cada segundo de estos registros y reactiva la luz, activa el ascensor con destino al último nivel; y ni una palabra de esto a mi mujer.

Si patrón…

Ah ...espero por tu propio bien, que las imágenes sean borradas no solo de los registros de estas cámaras, entendido?

Mucho mejor de lo que usted cree, Altagracia es una amiga, es mi hermana, sería incapaz.

Bien…por eso estas aquí…

Saul le supo atender, cuando repentinamente la luz regreso y el elevador retomo su curso. Altagracia no supo el momento en que Saul la regreso a la compostura, abrochando su pantalón y ajustando su camisa. Solo vio su imagen reflejarse al despertar en los brazos de Saul, sentados en el piso. Su cuerpo estaba tenso del coraje de haber perdido aquella batalla.

Sus hombres abrieron las puertas del aparato inmediatamente detenerse el ascensor. Le miraron consternados ante su imagen desaliñada. Matamoros supo recomponer su reputación atribuyendo su estado al nerviosismo femenino y rescatandole de las miradas inquisitivas de sus escoltas, hizo que dos de sus mejores elementos capturaran a Saul.

Al…Doña ¿va a permitir que me hagan daño?

Suéltenlo…

Pero Doña…

Vladimir obedece…suéltale, el tiene que ir por su hija y yo…

Señora, el señor Karl dice que la niña ha sido localizada y le espera al señor en la oficina del director…

Gracias Gustav.

Altagracia le observo marcharse. Cuando estuvo segura de que no volvería, despacho algunos de sus hombres por el coche y organizo implacablemente su revancha con aquellos de su más entera confianza.

Vladimir, Gustav, Gail, Acke y Edvard …quiero que sigan a ese hombre, cuando este solo quiero que le den una lección a ese CABRONNN…golpéenlo hasta que no le queden ganas de volver a tocarme, si les pregunta algo, díganle que es un recadito de mi marido. Cuando hayan acabado déjenle en la clínica…OJO...cuidado se les va la mano y le matan, porque entonces será a mi, a quien se le ira la mano con su asesino, entendido?

Si patrona!

Matamoros? Llévame con mi marido.

Si, Doña

Altagracia camino apoyándose del brazo de su hombre de confianza, susurrándole las instrucciones a seguir con el caso de Saul. Se encontraba decidida a ponerle punto y final a esa historia. Algo que nunca debió retomar. Esta vez arreglaría las cosas, como Altagracia Sandoval, la única y verdadera Doña.


End file.
